La Compañía del Anillo
by Bella Becquer
Summary: ¿Qué les ocurrió a los componentes de la Compañía del Anillo tras la caída de Sauron? Breve resumen de la historia más famosa de todos los tiempos bajo la visión de Faramir, hijo de Pippin. One shoot.


_Wenass!!Qué tal? Bueno, este es un breve resumen de la historia general del Señor de los Anillos contada por el hijo de Pippin, Faramir, a su hija._

_¿Por qué me ha dado por escribir este One Shoot? Sinceramente quería aclarar qué ocurrió con los protagonistas del libro ya que, por lo menos yo, tenía curiosidad por saber qué pasó con ellos._

_Estos datos están basados en escritos de Tolkien que publicó su hijo Cristhopher tras su muerte así que tienen su parte verídica._

_Espero que no os aburra mucho ((es corto)) y que lo disfrutéis!_

**¡Atención!: **_Contiene _**spoilers **_de todos los libros._

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes aquí nombrados ((excepto Eömel)), lugares y demás pertenecen a la imaginación de J.R.R.Tolkien._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faramir, hijo de Peregrin Tuk y Diamante de Quiebra Larga y Rizos de Oro, hija de Samsagaz Gamyi y Rosalie Coto, descansaban frente al fuego en su casa de la Comarca en una noche de intenso frío con dos tazas de chocolate caliente humeantes a su lado.

De repente, en esa bendita paz, una cabecita rubia y de pelo rizado apareció por detrás del sillón de su padre.

- ¡Papá¡Mamá! – gritó con entusiasmo la pequeña hija de ambos, Eömel.

- ¡Chiquita! – le sonrió con ternura su madre y la invitó a sentarse sobre sus rodillas.

La niña aceptó la invitación de su madre y corrió al sitio que Rizos le indicaba poniéndose rápidamente alerta y mirándolos con ojos expectantes.

- Papá¿podrías volver a contar la historia del abuelo? Porfa, porfa… - gimoteó

- Pero si ya te la he contado mil veces, Eömel…

- Porfa, porfa…

- Bueeeno, está bien – cedió Faramir frente a los ojillos vivos de su hija. – "Veréis, todo comenzó con la forja de los grandes anillos; tres fueron entregados a los elfos, inmortales, los más sabios y honrados de todos los seres; siete a los señores enanos, grandes mineros y artesanos de las cavidades montañosas; y nueve… nueve fueron entregados a las raza de los hombres que ansían por encima de todo.. **el poder**. En aquellos anillos residía el poder y la voluntad de gobernar a cada raza, pero todos ellos fueron engañados… pues otro anillo más fue forjado. En la tierra de Mordor, en los fuegos del Monte del Destino, el señor oscuro Sauron forjó en secreto el anillo regente para controlar a todos los demás. En ese anillo descargó toda su crueldad, su malicia y su voluntad de gobernar todo tipo de vida: Un anillo para gobernarlos a todos.

Una a una, las comarcas libres de la Tierra Media fueron sometidas por el poder del Anillo, pero hubo algunos que resistieron. Una última alianza de hombres y elfos lucharon contra el ejército de Mordor y en las lomas del Monte del Destino libraron su batalla por la libertad de la Tierra Media. La victoria estaba próxima, pero nada puede acabar con el poder del Anillo… Y fue en aquel preciso momento, desvanecida ya toda esperanza cuando Isildur, hijo del rey, recurrió a la espada de su padre y cortó a Sauron el dedo en el que se encontraba en Anillo Único. Sauron, el enemigo de los pueblos libres de la Tierra Media fue derrotado. El Anillo llegó a manos de Isildur, quien tuvo la oportunidad de destruir su mal para siempre… pero el corazón de los hombres se corrompe con facilidad y el Anillo de poder goza de voluntad propia. Las tropas de Isildur fueron atacadas por un ejército de orcos y a éste se le ocurrió ponerse el Anillo y desapareció. Corrió tanto como pudo hasta llegar al lago y se sumergió en él, mas en Anillo le traicionó y se alejó de él, condenándole a la muerte. Y aquellos hechos que nunca debieron caer en el olvido, se perdieron en el tiempo. La historia se convirtió en leyenda, la leyenda, en mito y durante 2500 años, el Anillo pasó desapercibido hasta que, cuando se presentó la ocasión, embaucó a un nuevo dueño. El Anillo acabó en manos de la criatura Gollum, que lo ocultó en las profundidades de las Montañas Nubladas y allí le consumió. El Anillo proporcionó a Gollum longevidad antinatural, durante 500 años envenenó su mente y en la lúgubre caverna de Gollum, esperó.

La oscuridad negó los bosques del mundo, llegó el rumor de que una sombra crecía en el Este, el murmullo de un temor sin nombre. El Anillo de poder lo percibió, su hora había llegado.

Abandonó a Gollum, pero algo ocurrió al margen de la voluntad del Anillo, fue recogido por la criatura que menos cabía imaginar; por un hobbit: Bilbo Bolsón, habitante de la Comarca.

Pero pronto llegaría el momento en que los hobbits tendrían en sus manos el destino de todos.

Bilbo le legó el Anillo de poder a su sobrino, Frodo Bolsón, quien recibió la responsabilidad directa de acabar con él.

El hobbit, ayudado por sus tres amigos Samsagaz Gamyi, Peregrin Tuk y Meriadoc Brandigamo, el hechicero y amigo suyo Gandalf el Gris, el rey de Góndor Aragorn, el elfo Légolas, el enano Gimli y el hijo del senescal de Gondor, Boromir, fundaron lo que se conocería como "La Compañía del Anillo", encargada de ayudar a Frodo en su viaje hacia las tierras de Mordor y protegerle de las criaturas a las órdenes de Sauron por las que era perseguido.

Muchas batallas fueron libradas, muchos amigos caídos (entre ellos, el hombre Boromir, componente de la Compañía)… hasta que finalmente Frodo Bolsón alcanzó la entrada del Monte del Destino, lugar donde debería perecer el poder del Anillo para siempre.

La criatura Gollum le traicionó e intentó arrebatárselo, mas cayó en la lava del Monte junto con su tesoro.

El ojo de Sauron se desintegró y las criaturas oscuras que luchaban por él también cayeron. Habían conseguido definitivamente, la libertad de la Tierra Media.

La Compañía del Anillo, cumplido ya su cometido, se deshizo… mas¿qué ocurrió con todos sus componentes?

Gandalf el Blanco y Frodo Bolsón, seis años después de la caídad de Sauron navegaron, junto a su tío Bilbo, Elrond y Galadriel hacia el oeste de la Tierra Media, y llegaron finalmente a las costas de Valinor, al reino de los Valar.

Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, descendiente directo de Isildur, fue coronado rey de Gondor a sus 88 años de edad y se desposó con la dama Arwen. Ambos vivieron juntos y tuvieron un hijo al que llamaron Eldarion.

Reinaron juntos durante 120 años hasta que Aragorn murió en la Casa de los Reyes, donde su esposa lo acompañó hasta el final. Tiempo después, Arwen se despidió de su hijo y se retiró al bosque de Lórien donde finalizó sus días.

Légolas regresó al reino de Thranduil, su padre, donde vivió en armonía hasta la muerte de Aragorn, cuando construye un navío gris en las costas de Ithilien y le propone a su amigo Gimli que se embarquen hacia las Tierras Imperecederas.

Gimli el enano mantuvo su amistad con Pippin y Merry y se encontró con ellos varias veces en Góndor y Rohan hasta que finalmente se marchó con su amigo elfo navegando el río Anduin.

Samsagaz Gamyi, tras la partida de Frodo hacia las Tierras Imperecederas, tomó el cargo de Alcalde de la Comarca. Llegó a tener trece hijos e hijas, de entre las cuales Elanor, la primogénita sería la responsable del cuidado del Libro Rojo de la Frontera del Oeste, es decir, el mismo que había empezado Bilbo Bolsón, que había pasado por las manos de Frodo y que, finalmente, había terminado su padre.

Sam gozó de una vida muy feliz en la Comarca junto a su familia y a la edad de 97 años, tras la muerte de su esposa, se embarcó rumbo a las Tierras Imperecederas para volver a encontrarse con sus amigos.

Merry se convirtió en el Señor de los Gamos, el territorio oriental de la Comarca lindero al río Brandivino, diez años después de la caída del Anillo. Nunca se casó y vivió hasta pasados los cien años de edad. Finalmente, acompañado de su siempre mejor amigo, Pippin, terminó sus días junto al rey de Góndor, Aragorn, en Minas Tirith.

Por último, Pippin se convirtió en el Tuk y el Thrain, cargos muy importantes entre su familia. Aragorn hizo de Sam, Peregrin y Meriadoc, Consejeros del Reino del Norte. Más tarde, Pippin contrajo matrimonio con Diamante de Quiebra Larga, tu abuela. Tras los funerales del rey Comer, partió junto a Ferry hacia Minas Tirith donde fueron enterrados a ambos lados de la tumba de Aragorn y donde descansan en paz."

- ¡Vaya papá! – exclamó la pequeña Eömel tras escuchar el relato sin haber pestañeado una sola vez - ¿nosotros podremos vivir algún día una aventura como esa?

Faramir miró con amor a su esposa que acunaba a su única hija y después depositó sus ojos en la niña, que lo miraba con anhelo.

Su familia había vivido muchas experiencias, había protagonizado la guerra que había conseguido traer la paz a toda la Tierra Media y era en ocasiones como esa, en las que volvía la vista atrás y recordaba cuando su padre le contaba esa historia una y otra vez, cuando se daba cuenta de que Peregrin Tuc había sido un héroe.

- Seguro que sí, pequeña… y ahora vamos a la cama, ya es tarde.


End file.
